Enamorados Accidentalmente
by Diablix
Summary: [Sorato]¿Qué es lo que deseas para Navidad, Sora? Paz y tranquilidad. Entonces, dime ¿¡cuándo yo dije que deseara pasar mis vacaciones en un pueblo remoto, sin ningún tipo de comunicación, al lado de mis abuelos y... Yamato Ishida? [UA] R
1. Takenouchi vs Ishida

_¡Mi primer fic!_

_Los personajes no me pertenecen - solo hago el fic por diversión._

_Sinopsis: "¿Qué es lo que deseas para Navidad, Sora?" Ser feliz. Pero, yo nunca deseé pasar mis vacaciones en un pueblo remoto, sin ningún tipo de comunicación, al lado de mis abuelos y...Yamato Ishida. O quizás sí.  
_

* * *

**"Enamorados Accidentalmente"  
**

**I**

_**"Ishida vs Takenouchi"**_

Se frotó los ojos dando un sonoro y largo bostezo. _Hoy sería un día largo_, pensó. Observó su cabello, _muy largo_, rectificó.

- Buenos días mamá –saludó ella, dándole un pequeño besito en su mejilla. Mientras a escondidas, cogía un par de tostadas y se las llevaba a la boca que las masticaba velozmente.- Hasta la noche.

- Coge un paraguas –añadió su madre.

Se puso la sudadera y cogió su libro de apuntes, salió de su casa dando un ligero portazo olvidándose por completo del paraguas. Y empezó a recitar de memoria para sí, algunos poemas importantes. Hasta que escuchó el ruido de un claxon y el resonar de una motocicleta.

- ¿Estudiando tan temprano? –preguntó irónicamente el chico de la moto, reduciendo la velocidad a la mitad.- Ah, si estamos hablando de la señorita doña perfecta, la anormal.

Ella no respondió, simplemente observó detenidamente su libro.

- ¿La lengua te la comió el gato? –incitó en preguntarle el chico dando después, una larga risotada.- ¿O quizás el miedo?

Ella se paró y le lanzó una mirada, fría y sombría. Todo estaba dicho.

- Y yo que empezaba con mis buenas acciones de Navidad –comentó el chico algo irónico.- Creo...

- No me interesa Ishida –cortó ella sin prestarle mucha atención.- Ahora si eres tan amable de irte de mi lado.

- Te decidiste hablar conmigo –puntualizó lacónico.- y dejar al lado los estudios por un momento, veo que estás recapacitando.

- ¿Por qué no te vas con tus amiguitos y tus fans –cuestionó ella observándole detenidamente. Él sonreía con picardía, y en sus ojos azulados había un extraño brillo, que hacía juego con su arría bufanda.- locas fanáticas, y me dejas en paz?

- ¿Celosa acaso? –cuestionó él divertido sin dejarla de observar mostrando su deslumbrarte sonrisa.- Lo siento Takenouchi, no eres mi tipo y si hipotéticamente lo fueras, ... creo que eso no pasaría nunca.

- ¿Has terminado ya tu discursito y tus tonterías a primera hora de la mañana? –interrogó ella lanzándole una mirada de falsa compresión.- Es duro utilizar una neurona para el resto de tu vida.

- Muy graciosa pelirroja, espera que te aplaudo –es un segundo, apartó sus manos de la moto y dio una sonora palmada. Esto ocasionó que se trastabillara la motocicleta, provocando un pequeño pánico en el rubio, pero no dio muestra de ello.- Ya estamos cerca del instituto, es mejor que me adelante, no quiero que me vean contigo. Vaya que piense que he perdido el buen gusto.

- Vete y no me des explicaciones Ishida –zanjó ella cerrando el libro de golpe.- Me harías un favor, o a los dos.

Ishida a escuchar esto último no esperó mucho, pisó el acelerador y se fue, como hoja al viento, Takenouchi suspiró y eso que el día estaba comenzando.

- ¡¡¡Sora!!! –exclamó alguien de pronto. Al escuchar su nombre se giró y sonrió hacia a la chica que corría hacia ella.

- Buenos días, Mimi.

- Buenos días Sorita –canturreó de buena mañana la morena. Era una de las mejores amigas de Sora, bueno, la única mejor amiga. Era más baja que la pelirroja; recogía su cabello en dos trencitas (dándole el aspecto lindo que se le concebía) terminadas en dos infantiles lazos.

Miró a su amiga de reojo.

- Estás demasiado feliz –objetó mirando su aspecto soñador y, oyendo su tarareo de una balada.- ¿Te ha pasado algo trascendental esta mañana?

- ¡¡¡Sí!!! –exclamó Mimi, pegando unos saltos de alegría.- Tengo un admirador secreto, un admirador –comentó observando el cielo azulado de las primeras horas de la mañana.- Miré en el buzón, y ahí estaba una carta para mí.

- ¿Sabes de quién es? –preguntó fingiendo interés.

- Sora, Sora, Sora –hizo una pausa- si supiera quién era te lo hubiera dicho desde un primer momento. ¿No?

- Ya, ... pero¿no tienes la mínima idea de quién podrá ser? –cuestionó Sora, abriendo su taquilla y sacando los libros, apuntes y algo de vital importancia del interior.

Ella movió negativamente la cabeza meneando sus dos trencitas graciosamente, ante este gesto ella rió un poco. La sirena sonó y cada una se tuvo que marchar a su respectiva clase, ya por la cual, Mimi era un año más pequeña.

Se dirigió hacia su aula, era clase de idiomas, algo que maneja a la perfección gracias a su intensa labor en aprender y estudiar a diario. Lo que más dificultoso era pronunciar, pero eso se solucionaba con un poco de practica y un viajecito al extranjero, pero esto último solo era un sueño.

Se dirigió hacia uno de los asientos que situaban en medio de la clase, así se mantendría neutral. Desvió la mirada hasta al final del aula, donde charlaban animadamente un grupo de adolescentes. Entre ellos cabe a destacar a Ishida, Matt Ishida. O, Matt "Inalcanzable" Ishida, como apodaban sus mejores amigos.

- ¿Te apuntas a otra Matt? –preguntó el moreno apoyándose contra la pared.

- No esta vez no. Ya sabes lo que dijo mi viejo, no más problemas fuera del instituto ...

- Pero si nadie se va enterar Matt.

- Ya sabes lo que mi viejo me hará si no cumplo sus normas... y mañana nos da las notas y por fin, las deseadas vacaciones...

- Calla –silenció el chico de ojos verdes haciendo un rápido movimiento con la mano. Señalaba directamente, y sin discreción, a la pelirroja.- Hablaremos más tarde. No quiero espías ... –espetó refiriéndose a la chica- o soplonas.

Yamato dirigió la mirada hacia la pelirroja, y sonrió con superioridad. Sora frunció el ceño, y le soportó la mirada a duras penas. No siguieron mucho tiempo porque el profesor llegó para alivio de ella.

* * *

_**x.x** Durante La Clase **x.x**_

- Quién será el afortunado en realizar este ejercicio –el profesor miró a través de su gafas a sus adormilados alumnos. Entre ellos, una cabeza pelirroja sobresalía- Señorita Takenouchi pase a la pizarra.

La chica levantó la vista del libro, y con paso firme se dirigió hacia su profesor a realizar el dichoso ejercicio, disimulando el nerviosismo que le propugnaba se el centro de atención (en ese momento).

- Excelente –bramó el profesor dando unos sonoros aplausos- Como siempre, Takenouchi. Puede volver a su sitio –el profesor volvió a prestar atención a sus estudiantes y con especial atención al de la cabellera rubia, que en este momento mascaba un chicle- Ishida, tiene el favor de pasar a la pizarra.

Se levantó con desgana y se dirigió hacia la pizarra, sin antes hacer la clásica broma a la pelirroja. Cuando sus caminos se cruzaron, o más bien chocaron; el rubio sin retraimiento le efectuó una zancadilla a su compañera, que por la cual, ella se tropezó y cayó.

Los estudiantes, ahora vivaces, reían a carcajada limpia y para rematarlo, Ishida le hacía un gesto burlesco. Todo un clásico.

- Perfecta caída –añadió con tono mordaz- Como siempre.

- Increíble idiotez –remetió ella- Como siempre.

Ishida dejó de sonreír y la miró con seño fruncido, pero divertido.

- Silencio, silencio –dijo el profesor intentando calmar esa manada de hienas. Sino ponía mano dura la clase podría convertirse en un zoológico- Joder¡¡¡CALLAOS!!!

Todos enmudecieron al grito del profesor. Éste aprovechó ese inciso para dirigirse al rey de la manada.

- Creo que mejor, señor Ishida –se colocó sus lentes- que se de una vuelta por el despacho del director –el chico hacía oídos sordos- ¡Ahora! –el muchacho se dirigió hacia la puerta y la cerró con un sonoro portazo.

Silencio.

- ¿Alguien le quiere acompañar? –cuestionó el profesor irónico.- Pues prosigamos.

* * *

_**x.x** En El Comedor **x.x**_

- No me puede dejar tranquila _ese_ –murmuró con cierta apatía. Miraba el plato, e inconcientemente movía el tenedor sobre su comida casera. Añadiendo un comentario de cierta ironía.- Mister Perfecto.

- Sora –su amiga Mimi Tachikawa, pasaba su mano enfrente de sus ojos, pero la otra estaba embobada mirando al vacío- ¿Hablas de Ishida?

- Sí, me pone a cien ... –pensó lo que había dicho y le sonó raro, pero reparó algo sonrosada- me pone a cien de furiosa.

- Te entendí desde el principio –rió Mimi después de masticar cuidadosamente un trozo de su bocadillo. Se limpió la boca con la servilleta e iba hablar cuando alguien la interrumpió.

- Mimi¡por fin te encuentro! –exclamó Koushiro Izumi, "Izzy" para los amigos. Él se revolvió el cabello y entre mohines le comentó- Necesitamos que tú te encargues del festival de este año –hizo una mueca, algo que él definía como sonrisa radiante- sé que es demasiado pronto pero, definitivamente te necesitamos.

Sora desde la mesa observaba a los dos. Se mordió el labio inferior levemente e intentaba apartar esa visión de su mente. En cierto modo tenía envidia a su mejor amiga, pero una envidia sana. Mimi tenía lo que una chica podría desear: inocencia, simpatía, elegancia, belleza y se enfadaba fácilmente cuando algo no salía bien.

- Entonces luego te pasa por la sala de computación, ahí te daré todo los papeles –inclinó levemente la cabeza- Gracias. No sé porque la profesora confió en mí para realizar el festival –comentó extrañado- Gracias Mimi –agradeció atropelladamente cuando salía por la puerta del comedor.

- Odio trabajar –lloriqueó Mimi, una vez el se había ido- pero será interesante tener personas que me tendrán que obedecer bajo mi responsabilidad –dijo fantaseando la situación- ¿Te imaginas Sora?

Sora solo sonrió.

No muy lejos de ellos, unos ojos azulados controlaba cada movimiento que daba la pelirroja. Era un observador nato, se definía con el lema: "Primero conocer a la presa y después poseerla".

- Yamato ¿a quién miras? –preguntó la chica de cabello oscuro dirigiendo la vista hasta donde él miraba con ímpetu, pero el gentío no permitía ver.

- A nadie –respondió él, sacando de su mochila medio vacía una libreta algo polvorienta y la abrió por una hoja específica. Apuntó algo rápido en el papel con una sonrisa de triunfo.

- ¿Tramas algo? –preguntó uno de sus amigos observándole con un pequeño destello en sus ojos.

- No –negó él, moviendo la cabeza negativamente y añadió algo misterioso- Por ahora.

-No te entendiendo Matt ... –suspiró levemente uno de sus amigos más cercano.

* * *

_**x.x** En ese momento, no muy lejos del comedor **x.x**_

- Siento haberle llamado de urgencia –le informó un anciano de aspecto afable. Miraba la ventana o quizás el reflejo tras de ellas, se dio la vuelta despacio y corroboró con un tosido- Pero era necesario.

- ¿Matt, no? –casi afirmó el adulto que estaba a su frente. Vestía con su uniforme de trabajo, se notaba que lo había llamado de bulla por su desarreglo.

- Lamentablemente si.

- ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez¿Quemar papeleras¿Insultar a un profesor? –cuestionó irónico el adulto, llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

El anciano hizo un sutil movimiento, y con su llave maestra (que sólo él poseía) abrió un cajón examinó en el interior, bajo la atenta mirada de el señor Ishida.

- Esto es –aclaró el anciano cogiendo unos gruesos papeles.

Pong...Pong...Pong.

- Señor Omiga, la señora Takenouchi está esperando afuera –dijo su secretaria eficaz- ¿La hago pasar?

- Por supuesto.

Antes de que acabara ya la mujer entraba al interior. Sonreía con timidez y miraba discretamente al señor rubio. El director, o anciano adorable, la invitó a sentarse a su lado. Él director miró a los dos padres: el señor Ishida, que miraba con una expresión extrañada y la señora Takenouchi, que contemplaba curiosa el portarretrato de la mesa.

- Bienvenida señora Takenouchi –explicó el director- es un placer tenerlos aquí y ahora. Sé que ha sido precipitado pero este asunto es grave, pero no queremos que vaya a peor.

- ¿Le ha pasado algo a mi hija? –preguntó la mujer algo angustiada, poniendo su mano en su mejilla.

- No, no, no... Tranquilícese –comentó él, calmando un poco la situación y acomodándose en el borde de la mesa- Os relato, conozco a vuestro hijos. Yamato Ishida, algo rebelde e independiente o así lo quiere las hormonas –sonrió un poco- y Sora Takenouchi, una de las alumnas más brillantes.

- ¿Y?

- Yamato y Sora últimamente se odian más de lo habitual –la señora quería objetar algo, pero el anciano continuó.- pero últimamente se aborrecen. Los profesores e incluso yo, le hemos estado vigilando sus comportamiento y no encontramos el núcleo del problema...

- ¿Y? –animó el señor Ishida.

- ...

* * *

- Mimi espérame –imploró Sora cambiando sus tenis por sus zapatos.- No soy tan rápida como tú. 

- Tortuga –bromeó ella, apoyándose en las taquillas.

- Takenouchi, Takenouchi ... –gritó desde lejos una chica de cabello moreno y liso, destacaba por sus lentes triangulares. Corría hacia a ella- Toma, esta nota me la dio el director para vos.

- Gracias –gratificó ella con una breve sonrisa. La chica se encogió de hombros, después se perdió de vista.

"_Señorita Takenouchi,_

_La espero en el aula 706, para charlar con usted de un asunto importante.. _

_Ahora, firmado: ..."_

- El director –terminó de decir nerviosa. Miró a Mimi con preocupación pidiendo alguna clase de ayuda, pero Mimi sólo le quitó la nota y la observó con detenimiento.

- Solo quiere hablar contigo, nada más –convenció Mimi, dictaminando su punto de vista.- Ahora ve y no lo hagas esperar.

Sora solo afirmó con la cabeza y con pasos patosos se dirigió hacia allí.

* * *

_**x.x** Aula 706 **x.x**_

- ¿Señor? –cuestionó Sora asomando la cabeza puerta. Nadie respondió, solo un susurro del viento. Decidió entrar y encender la luz, una sorpresa la esperaba al darse la vuelta.

- Takenouchi –siseó Ishida a sus espaldas.- ¿Tú eres la que me citaste?

- ¿Qué? –gritó Sora con expectación abriendo exageradamente los ojos a tal bienvenida.

- Una chica de primaria, me dijo que viniera aquí, pero no me dijo el motivo –recordó él, poniendo su mano en su barbilla en pose pensante.- Pero ya todo concuerda, tú quieres declarar tu amor profundo hacia a mi. ¿Verdad?

Sora le miró extrañada, él expectante ante su deducción, ella comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia.

- Sí, claro –dijo Sora entre risas- esto es lo último que me faltaba por escuchar. Yo declararte mi profundo amor, no tienes fe.

- Lo que hubiera sido divertido sería como te humillarías ante una declaración tuya... –escindió él mirándola asqueado- hacia mi.

Sora no objetó nada, se quedó muda ante su egocentrismo.

- Entonces¿a qué has venido? –cuestionó él alzando la ceja, y sentándose en el borde de la mesa del profesor.- Quizás¿pedir más deberes para las vacaciones?

- No Ishida, me ha citado el director.

- Uhm...¡qué raro! –exclamó él mirando a Sora extrañado. Observó como jugueteaba con un mecho de su rojizo cabello enredado en su dedo índice, contempló como sus ojos chocaban con los suyos. El vello se le erizó y apartó su mirada.

- ¿En qué problemas te has metido esta vez?

- ¿Qué te da pensar de que me he metido en otro lío en menos de tres horas? –preguntó divertido sonriendo.

- Pues porque pasas casi el resto de las clases en el aula de castigos, o sino, en el despacho del director –dijo rápidamente Sora, sonriendo tímidamente- ¿No?

_¿Desde cuándo mantenía una conversación civilizada con Yamato Ishida?_, pensó ella, _¿por qué él no la insultaba y solo bromeaba? Hasta le dedicaba espontáneas sonrisas._

- Menuda fama que tengo –bromeó él, pasándose la mano por el cabello.

- Sí –rió ella, contagiándole la risa al rubio. Pero de pronto paró- Pero¿por qué estoy hablando contigo si me haces la vida imposible, a diario?

- Nos dejamos llevar por la situación pelirroja –cortó ahora fríamente Ishida estirando sus brazos- pero no creas que por compartir anteriormente una "bonita" conversación seremos amigos.

Sora puso los en blanco durante unos segundos, y decidió mirar hacia la ventana. Mala suerte había comenzado a llover, lo peor de todo, es que no tenía un paraguas a mano. Tenía que haberle echo caso a su madre desde el primer momento.

- Joder, a un Ishida no se le hace esperar de esta forma –espetó Matt mientras le palpaba la vena de la sien- me largo.

- No –dijo ella.- Seguro que pronto vendrá.

- Apártate pelirroja, hoy no estoy de humor –comentó bruscamente él, mientras Sora se mantenía firme en la puerta.

- Ten paciencia –dijo ella. Estaba siendo comprensiva y paciente con él¿por qué lo hacía?- Por favor.

- ¿Desafiando a un Ishida?

- No veo a ninguno más -comentó ella sarcástica.

- Largo –puntualizó él acercándose peligrosamente.

En ese momento Sora sintió miedo. Yamato se encontraba a solo centímetros de ella, y digamos que él no estaba para bromas. Él alzó la ceja, y cruzó los brazos, esperando.

- Te doy diez segundos... nueve... ocho... siete...

Sora respiraba no tenía muchas ganas de pelear con él, porque no valía la pena ensuciarse las manos casi finalizando el trimestre. Yamato la observaba como se sentía débil, como fruncía el ceño, como temblaba ante él. Durante unos segundos se miraron a los ojos, saltaban chispas y algo más.

- Cuatro...tres...dos...

**Continuará**

* * *

_N/A: Un poco largo¿no? Pero así es más interesante. Ahora ya que se inició el fic os ruego paciencia, porque lo bueno acaba de comenzar. Ahora solo me interesesa vuestra opinión lectores y lectoras, sobre el fic. Acepto sugerencias, críticas -siempre que sean constructivas- o comentarios. **¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!**  
_

_Un cordial saludo, **Diablix**._**  
**


	2. El castigo

Lo siento, de veras siento esta tardanza. No me encontraba en condiciones de actualizar, pero al fin al cabo ya está aquí el capítulo segundo, que espero que os guste. El título lo he cambiado pero el fic es el mismo; ya sabéis, Digimon no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes. Intento que los personajes principales sigan el canon de Digimon, espero que siga así.

Ahora leer...y, dejad reviews, y os regalo un Yamato. ¿Os convece?... Je, je.

* * *

**"Enamorados Accidentalmente"  
**

**II**

**"EL CASTIGO"  
**

_The saints are crippled... On this sinners´ night... Lost are the lambs..._

- Ishida¿podrías cambiar la emisora, por favor? –preguntó la pelirroja apretando la mandíbula y forzando una sonrisa.- El rock no me gusta.

_Rock ´n roll angels bring thyn hard rock hallelujah... Demons and angels all in one have arrived..._

- No, Takenouchi –negó el rubio haciendo caso omiso a lo que pedía Sora, y al mismo tiempo, subiendo el volumen de la radio.

- Mamá ... –dijo Sora solicitando consuelo desde la parte trasera del coche.- ¿Podrías hacer el favor de cambiar la emisora de radio? O concederme la misericordia de bajar el volumen, mis oídos te lo agradecerán eternamente.

_All we need is lightning... With power and might..._

Su madre la miró a través del retrovisor del coche y sonrió, quería mucho a su hija pero también ella requería divertirse y desestresarse, Sora necesitaba quitarse de ese mundo que había formado de monotonía y estudio y seguro que él lo conseguiría –o eso esperaba. Por eso, aceptó la propuesta del director.

- Mamá... ¿me escuchas? –insistió ella, pero su madre hizo oídos sordos y continuó conduciendo.

Sora se rindió, dejó que ese loco ruido estallara en su mente, total ¿a quién le importaría? Miró a través de las ventanas, poco a poco desaparecía los atascos y la contaminación provocada por la ciudad dando lugar a un espeso bosque con diversas casas probablemente habitadas.

Yamato, entretanto, dio un largo bostezo. No estaba acostumbrado a los viajes largos, sobre todo con tan mala compañía y sobre todo que esa compañía fuera Takenouchi. Y lo peor no fuera eso, sino tenía que compartir quince largos días con ella. Los siete primeros días en casa de los abuelos de la pelirroja, y los días restantes de sus abuelos. Unas Navidades interminables.

_Pero¿cómo comenzó este castigo? (POV de Yamato)_

**x.X Aula 706 X.x**

_- Uno ... –susurré con voz ronca. La pelirroja se apartó apresuradamente, entonces me di cuenta que todavía poseía mi toque de hacer temblar a la gente. _

_Pero entendí que no era yo quien hizo apártala de mi lado, sino el ruido sordo de la puerta al abrirse atrayendo así, al director, a mi padre y a una señora más...Yo arrugué mi nariz y me senté en una silla._

_- Ya hablaremos en casa ... –me amenazó mi padre enfadado. Sinceramente, he visto pocas veces a mi viejo con ese careto, una vez fue cuando quise coger el coche sin su permiso y lo estrellé con la puerta del garaje, fue alucinante el castigo que me impuso. Creí que nunca más iba a dirigirme la palabra._

_Miré al frente, la señora pelirroja a la que supuse que era la madre de la yo-me-creo-perfecta la abrazaba con devoción, una escena muy cursi para mi gusto, solo faltaba que ahora sonara una musiquita ridícula y ya sería el colmo de los colmos._

_- Entonces, Yamato y Sora permanecerá quince días juntos, con las normas establecidas anteriormente¿de acuerdo? –un momento¿qué me perdí en estos cinco minutos? Ando demasiado distraído._

_- ¿Qué¿Cómo? –solté sin pensarlo, mi padre me miró fríamente. Ya la bronca la tengo asegurada, y el castigo, ni hablemos._

_- Presta atención, Matt –zanjó mi padre y con ello, un codazo para que atendiera a la conversación. _

_- Tranquilo señor Ishida. Yamato, nosotros los profesores como alumnos estamos harto de tu actitud y las calificaciones de tus notas. A principio de curso tus notas se encontraban entre las diez mejores del instituto –lo reconozco, antes yo era todo un empollón y todos los demás me hacían la pelota por mis calificaciones- y tenías un carácter más ... digamos, comunicativo. _

_Mi padre me volvió a mirar aún más enfadado, esta vez ¿qué le había hecho?_

_- Algo no encaja, así que tendremos que solucionar el problema de alguna manera. Y lo vamos hacer lo más directa posible –ja, reía interiormente, un castigo¡bah! Chupado, ya he tenido un montón de castigos más, uno más no me haría daño.- Resumiendo, como últimamente, te llevas fatal con Sora, y ella es el motivo de todas tus burlas. Concordamos, que estas Navidades las pases con ella._

_- ¿QUÉ? No, ya tengo planes para estas vacaciones, y te lo juro, que ella no entra es esos planes –me exalté un poco, tirando a mucho. Pero, es que no era posible. Tenía en mente otra clase de castigo, pero éste.- Por favor, haré lo que sea, pero estas vacaciones prefiero disfrutarlas solo con mis amigos... –y amigas._

_- Lo siento Yamato, pero usted no está en opción de elegir –mi mente se nubló, no había elección. No, haría lo que fuera, para que eso nunca sucediera.- Sólo Sora tendrá elección de elegir si quiere o no._

_Miré a Takenouchi, en realidad, todas las miradas se centraban en ella. Mi expresión era vulnerable, ahora todo dependía de ella y su respuesta. Confiaba en ese: NO, pero lo que le salió de sus labios fue un patético:_

_- De acuerdo –ahí, comencé a odiarla._

* * *

- Ya hemos llegado –dijo la madre de Sora con retintín. Abrió la puerta del coche y exhaló aire puro. –Venga chicos¡bajad! Y disfrutar las maravillas de la naturaleza. 

La primera en bajar fue Sora seguida de Yamato, no con muchos ánimos de empezar las vacaciones. La primera impresión fue...impactante. La nieve cubría la entrada hacia la casa de los abuelos de Sora, cada casa estaba separada de cada uno por lo menos uno o dos kilómetros y la casa a simple vista no era una maravilla.

- Chicos, venga –arreó la señora.- Las maletas no van solas –bromeó.

- Ya vamos –murmuró Sora tirando hacia el coche y cargando con su maleta.

Yamato, ayudó a la señora Takenouchi a cargar las suyas, al cuál la pelirroja lo calificó de "pelota". Por mucho que intentara aparentar lo bueno que podría ser, el castigo no iba a serle breve.

Anduvieron unos cinco minutos por el caminito de nieve hasta llegar a la casa. Dos toques y un timbrazo hicieron falta para que le abrieran la puerta, el frío ya hacía de las suyas.

- Hola –saludó una ancianita, no más de sesenta años y comenzó a repartir besos en la mejillas a los presentes.- ¡Qué grande estás ya Sora, y qué guapa! Veo que vienes acompañada –murmuró, después se dirigió hacia la mesita de la entrada y se puso sus gafas- pero qué joven tan guapo. ¿Es tu novio querida?

- ¡No! –gritaron los dos, anonadando a los presentes.

- Perdone el grito señora, mi intención no era asustarla –explicó Yamato cortésmente, reluciendo su impecable sonrisa- mi nombre es Yamato Ishida, Matt para los amigos y conocidos... –y gracias a dios- no soy el novio de su nieta. Encantado de conocerla.

- ¡Oh! Que jovencito tan agradable –Sora diría, patético, pero no estaba el horno para bollos- y encantador.

- Madre –dijo la señora Takenouchi, cambiando un poco la conversación compadeciéndose de su hija- creo que deberían de entrar ya, hace frío y el coche lo tengo en doble fila.

- Claro, ten cuidado hija. Yo ya me encargo de ellos dos...Ven Matt, te voy a enseñar tu habitación –comentó la abuela, Matt resignado comenzó a seguirla.

- Mamá –susurró Sora mirando dulcemente a su madre- si pasase algo, me recoges en seguida. ¿Prometido?

- No exageres, mi niña –rió ella con una sonrisa amable- seguro, que está será tus mejores vacaciones. Y apuesto lo que sea que Yamato y tú os llevaréis bien.

- Pero ...

- Nada de peros jovencita, compórtate y sé tú misma –animó su madre, abrazándola.- Sólo serán quince días...¿qué malo podrá pasar?

Y con esto dicho, dio un suave beso en su mejilla y se marchó, dejando Sora con ganas de despertarse de esta pesadilla.

- ¿SORA¿Sorita? –preguntó una voz desde el fondo del pasillo. Era el abuelo de Sora, que se dirigía con paso firme hacia ella.- ¡Cuánto tiempo, cielo! Estás mejor que nunca.

- Gracias... creo –sonrió algo cortada. En estos últimos cinco minutos, le habían dicho lo mejor que estaba, pero para ella eso no era verdad. Creía que estaba o peor que el año pasado, si no que se lo dijeran a sus cabellos.

- Hace un momento me he cruzado con un chico¿es tu novio Sorita? –preguntó sonriente, suavizando las arrugas de la frente. Sora no contestó.- Entre tú y yo, lo veo un poco egocéntrico –dedujo.

Egocéntrico no sería el único calificativo que lo nombraría Sora, entre los cuales se encontraba: narcisista, pelota, hipocrática, presumido, arrogante, antipático, inmaduro, en fin, y una larga de adjetivos calificativos que le describían a la perfección.

- Sora, ven te acompaño a tu habitación. La dejamos con las Navidades de hace cuatro años, ais... que recuerdos aquellos cuando eras una cría siempre llevabas tus dos coletitas y revoloteabas por toda la casa –rememoró él con voz dulce y nostálgica- y ahora, toda una mujer.

- Abuelo, no he cambiado –sonrió nerviosa.

Entraron a su habitación, efectivamente, tal como la dejaron hace cuatro años. Llena de peluches y cuadros pintando por ella, aunque ahora le parecían estupendos garabatos. El aroma seguí siendo el mismo, naftalina.

- Deja la maleta, y preparaos para la cena.

- ¿Ya¿Tan pronto?

- Cielo, son más de las nueve, y ya es de noche. Fíjate si quieres.

- Iré a avisar a Ishida –murmuró con poco espíritu.

Atravesó el pasillo, y se dirigió a la habitación del final, la cual estaba levemente iluminada. Dio dos golpes secos y abrió la puerta.

- ¿Qué quieres? –refunfuñó Ishida guardando la ropa cuidadosamente en el armario, cada cosa colocada minuciosamente.- ¿Un autógrafo?

- No, gracias. Sino tu desagradable presencia en la cena –comentó burlescamente Sora apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Algo más pelirrojita? –cuestionó Matt con sonrisa trémula, desabrochándose la camiseta lentamente y eligiendo mientras tanto, otra más cómoda.

Sora se sonrojó al ver desabrocharse la camiseta a Yamato, _¿por qué esa escena la había resultado tan sugestiva? _Algo acalorada y sin saber que le pasaba exactamente cerró la puerta con un conciso portazo. Yamato rió dulcemente.

_(POV de Sora)_

_Maldito Yamato, él si sabe como avergonzarme y sentirme como si fuera un alienígena. Creo que fui un poco infantil e inocente, pero creo que la escena lo requería que lo fuera. _

_- Sora¿le has dicho a Matt que baje a cenar? –preguntó su abuela desde la cocina, lugar donde se desprendía un olor delicioso.- La cena ya está lista._

_- Sí abuela, Ishida ya lo sabe._

_- Perfecto vete a sentarte a la mesa._

_Sonreí y me dirigí al comedor, un lugar acogedor y cálido. Los muebles eran antiguos pero soportaban toda la presión y la fuerza de antaño. Y ese agradable olor a comida recién hecha. Todas esas sensaciones, olores y de más volvieron a mi mente, recordando viejos tiempos._

_- Takenouchi¿qué haces de pie en ese rincón¿Te castigaron tal vez? –o no, esa desagradable voz otra vez. Es verdad, la tendría que soportar como su presencia durante quince largos días._

_- Ishida._

_- Presente, ven siéntate a la mesa –comentó amablemente. Actitud que me hizo extrañar pero sin embargo acepté. Me senté a su lado, y esperamos a que la comida llegara._

_- ¿Segura de soportarme quince días Takenouchi? –me preguntó divertido._

_- Nací preparada Ishida –respondí segura de mí misma, aunque en realidad estaba segura que estaba insegura.- ¿Por qué lo quieres saber?_

_- Bah, no seas tan cotilla._

_Suspiré resignada, pero creo que por mi culpa me encontraba en una situación así._

* * *

_Ahora os toca a vosotros/as, un review y haréis feliz a esta escritora. ¡Cuidaos! R&R _


	3. Compartir no es tarea de dos

¡¡¡Tercer capítulo¿Contentos, no? Ya sabéis que Digimon no me pertenece ni los personajes.

¡Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews! Me ha hecho mucha ilusión, respecto al fic, intento que el romance vaya surgiendo poco a poco siempre salpicado con chispas de humor y algo picantes (o eso intento).

Leed, disfrutar de la lectura y si os ha gustado como si no, dejad reviews: comentarios, sugerencias, críticas.

* * *

** III **

**Compartir no es tarea de dos**

_By: Diablix_

* * *

_ I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
_

- ¡Oh, no! –musitó Sora somnolienta, abrazando su osito de peluche favorito fuertemente. ¿Para qué negarlo? Ella todavía interiormente era una niña que no quería crecer, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser infantil. Suspiró resignada al saber que no volvería a conciliar el sueño y fue abriendo lentamente sus ojos reconociendo el lugar.

Se inclinó en la cama dando un largo bostezo. Imploró que no fuera temprano, sin embargo eran las ocho de la mañana. Puff...Tempranísimo, y encima, los villancicos aumentaba por momentos; hizo una mueca de desesperación y volvió a enterrar su cara en la almohada.

_I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
_

- Sorita –una voz hizo presencia en la habitación. Era su abuela que sonreía dulcemente y abría las cortinas dejando pasar todo los rayos solares.- ¡Qué espléndido día! –murmuró risueña- ¡El desayuno está preparado y no te hagas de rogar! –aclaró.

- Pero, pero... –reclamó con pesadez, pero la abuela no era de sutil convencimiento. Rendida se levantó y caminó tranquilamente por el pasillo.

Justo cuando pasaba por los lavabos, la puerta se abrió dando paso a un chico rubio de cabellos despeinados y rostro malhumorado.

_I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_

- Buenos días, Ishida –saludó sarcástica Takenouchi alzando la ceja, al observarle detenidamente- Pero veo que para ti no lo son.

- Madrugar no es lo mío –explicó brevemente mirándola de soslayo, y divertido comentó.- Seguro que tú cabello opina lo mismo.

- Muy gracioso Ishida¡mira cómo me río! –exclamó con risa burlona.- ¿Por qué te has levantado tan temprano?

- Por lo mismo que tú creo –dedujo acertando en el blanco- llevo escuchando hace más de una hora un montón de villancicos. ¿No lo escuchaste antes?

- No –contestó dubitativa llegando con él a la cocina.

**  
**From the bottom of my heart.

- ¡Buenos días a los dos! –saludó tras los periódicos el hombre de avanzada edad tomando un sorbo de su café mañanero.

- Tomad –dijo la mujer dándoles unas bandeja con el desayuno.- Podéis tomáoslo en el salón, pero no ensuciéis nada –indicó ella, siempre con una agradable sonrisa.

- Claro –sonrió Yamato dándoselas de chico bueno.

Caminaron juntos silenciosos por el estrecho pasillo hacia el salón. El salón era un lugar espacioso, algo friolero y muy luminoso aunque fuera invierno; en el cuál podrías acceder al jardín a través de la otra puerta. Faltaron cinco minutos para que esa tranquilidad y paz se esfumaran, como que dos más tres son cinco, y diera paso a otro nuevo enfrentamiento.

- Quiero ver las noticias deportivas –dijo Matt enfurecido agarrando fuertemente el mando de la televisión y elevándolo por encima de su cabeza.

- ¿Y ves cara de importarme? –le espetó enfurecida dando pequeños saltos para intentar alcanzarlo.- Devuélvemelo Ishida.

- No –negó divertido él, bajando el mando y subiéndolo cuando Sora lo creía alcanzar.

- Ishida, es mi casa así que yo elijo la programación –amenazó ella entre dientes, pensando en algún que otro modo de coger el mando.

- ¿Y ves cara de importarme? –imitó burlonamente Ishida, poniendo la información deportiva y después, colocó el mando en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.- Ahora intenta buscarlo, claro, si te atreves.

- Maldito –susurró resignada Sora, ensanchando aún más la sonrisa burlona de Yamato Ishida.

Los segundos pasaban, lo minutos llegaban... Sora tomaba enfadada su zumo de naranja exprimido pensando en alguna manera de humillar a su querido Ishida -nótese todo su sarcasmo. Pensó en algún punto débil, en algo que pudiera hacer. La única solución era ...

- ¡Ah¿Qué haces exactamente Takenouchi?

Todo ocurrió a cámara lenta. Sora se abalanzó sobre Yamato, dando un golpe sordo en la moqueta, tumbándolo. Ella colocó sus dos piernas rápidamente entre su cuerpo y, por absurdo que fuera, ella comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Él aguantó cuánto pudo, pero el cosquilleo era más fuerte. Sus risas eran limpias y agitadas, su respiración era entrecortada y sus mejillas irradiaban sonrojo.

- Diviértete cuanto puedas... –murmuró Ishida con un supuesto tono amenazador, entre risas.

- Lo tengo –declaró deslizando el mando y lo observó como si fuera el tesoro más apreciado del mundo. Grave error.

- Corrección, te tengo yo a ti –siseó Ishida cogiéndola por las muñecas e incorporándose.

La escena era la siguiente: los dos se encontraban en el suelo. Sora estaba encima de Yamato, con las piernas a ambos lados de su cintura y apoyaba todo su peso en sus piernas. Yamato por el contrario sujetaba fuertemente sus muñecas y la miraba con precisión. Pero¿ellos no se daban cuenta del detalle?

- ¿Sora? –dijo una voz angelical irrumpiendo en busca de la nombrada, parándose en seco observando la situación.- Mami¡corre¡¡¡LA PRIMA HACE EL AMOR CON SU ESPOSO!!!

Yamato y Sora miraron a la chiquilla que colgaba de su brazo una muñeca idéntica a ella. Llevaba un vestido rosa y sujetaba con un lazo, a juego, toda su espesa caballera pelirroja. Sus ojos centelleaban curiosidad y su sonrisa, inocencia. Al instante, ellos se miraron mutuamente recordando lo cuánto se repudiaban y como si quemaran se apartaron rápidamente, colorados de pies de cabezas.

- ¿Qué dices Emilie? –preguntó una mujer asomando la cabeza por la puerta. Miró a los presentes con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja algo socarrona, se fue corriendo a abrazar a su sobrina. La estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos y le dio dos sonoros besos en sus mejillas.- Sora¡qué mayor estás¡Ni te reconocía!

Sora sonrió nerviosa y miró de soslayo a Yamato.

- Además estás radiante –objetó la mujer mientras la inspeccionaba de arriba abajo, dando una vuelta alrededor de su sobrina. Luego prestó atención al muchacho de al lado y sonrió maliciosamente.- ¿Quién es tu amigo? –recalcó dándole un codazo, con un seguido breve guiño.

- Ah ... él es Yamato Ishida. Un amigo, amigo. Amigo –reiteró con voz seria, aunque más bien _compañero_. No quería dar explicaciones de quien era, decir su nombre le daba dolor de cabeza.- Pasará unos días con nosotros.

- ¡Oh, claro! –exclamó nada convencida , le tocó el hombro a Yamato.- Bienvenido a la familia.

- Tía –gruñó ella apretando sus labios.- Amigo, amigo, amigo y fin.

- Sí, cariño –seguido de otro guiño de ojo.

- Por cierto¿qué hacéis aquí? –preguntó cambiando de tema.

- George consiguió unas entradas para ir al teatro, ya sabes, él en su trabajo es el mejor y la empresa no puede sobrevivir sin él. Me acuerdo el otro día que Marcos –Sora carraspeó para que fuera al grano- ah sí, como te decía. Decidimos llevarnos a los abuelos, ya que apenas salen, pero no sabíamos dónde dejar a Emilie. Pensamos en que ...

- Cariño –dijo un señor bajito y regordete entrando con prisa a la sala.- Los abuelos están preparados, le has dicho a Sora que si quiere cuidar a Emilie o lo llevamos con los vecinos.

- Eso mismo le iba a comentar ahora –indicó la mujer, y miró a los adolescentes.- Sorita cielo, Yamato¿podrías cuidar un par de horas a Emilie? –preguntó, o más bien, suplicó- Seréis recompensado, no lo dudéis.

Yamato como Sora se miraron un momento, él se encogió de hombres suponiendo a ella que no le importara ser canguro. Miró a su tía sonriente, ella le devolvió la sonrisa esperanzada.

- Claro, estaremos encantados de hacerlo.

- Perfecto –abrió el bolso y le dio una hoja de papel con varios números de teléfonos apuntados.- Si necesitas algo, por estúpido que sea, llámame. Por alguna emergencia a los siguientes números, pero ...

- Cielo, ella sabrá que hacer en cada situación –comentó George tranquilizando el histerismo de su mujer, entrelazó su mano con la suya.- Ahora vayamos.

- Emilie –llamó su madre a su hija- Pórtate bien y no le des problemas¿me lo prometes?

- Sí mamá, ahora vete. Papá te espera –dijo la chiquilla feliz.

- Adiós.

- Baff... cuidar de una mocosa es fácil –intervino Ishida con voz ronca.

- Juguemos al escondite –propuso la chiquilla.

- Vale¿por qué no? –dijo divertida.

**x.x Veinte minutos después x.x  
**

Yamato como Sora buscaban desesperados por toda la casa Emilie. En todos los lugares y rincones insospechados, en los cajones y papeleras, incluso hasta en la chimenea.

- ¿La encontraste? –preguntó Sora zarandeando a Yamato por los hombros como posesa. Estaba estresada, más de lo que había estado nunca.- Di que sí.

- Takenouchi, tranquila. La encontraremos –quien diría en estas circunstancias de la vida tener que tranquilizar a una lunática pelirroja.

- Pero¿dónde se habrá metido? Hemos mirado en todas las habitaciones, en todos los escondrijos, en todo los lados ... no sé que hacer –concluyó desesperada.

- Lo último es perder la esperanza, volvamos a mirar.

- ¿Dónde?

¡Pum! Un ruido sordo de la habitación continua le alertaron, fueron corriendo hasta ella y encendieron rápidamente las luces. Sora contempló un punto exacto con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Emilie¿estabas acá todo el rato? –preguntó abrazándola.

- Sí, escondida entre tantas mantas –explicó con dulzura, y luego, le reprochó.- Tardasteis mucho en encontrarme¿qué estabais haciendo vosotros dos?

Yamato miró hacia otro lado recordando con toda precisión todo lo que paso DURANTE esos veinte minutos.

**_(POV de Yamato)_**

_- Diez ... –entoné con exageración.- Te encontraré Emilie._

_Takenouchi y yo¡quien hubiera dicho que esos nombres irían juntos! Pero¿¡quién hubiera dicho que yo estaría jugando a este estúpido juego en su casa en Navidad!? Cuando ahora podría estar disfrutando con mis amigas en las fiestas que yo mismo realizaba. Era una tradición navideña, para mi._

_- Ishida, haz el favor de ayudarme a encontrarla –me dice enfadada la pelirroja explicándome brevemente, según ella, las reglas del juego._

_- Sé en qué consiste, gracias –atajé con burla._

_Aunque yo simplemente me delimitaba en seguirla, ella hacía todo el trabajo así era más fácil para los dos ... bueno, para mí. _

_- Ishida._

_- ¿Qué? –pregunté aburrido._

_- Ayúdame._

_- A ¿qué?_

_- Agarrar las escaleras del desván._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Sólo limítate a hacerlo_

_- Y si me niego._

_- Pues .. –pensó durante un breve instante lo que se suponía que me iba a convencer.- Si llega a estar en el desván se acabó el juego._

_- Lógico._

_- Entonces¿me ayudarás?_

_- Buff .. –bufé.- Está bien, pero no te acostumbres._

_- Idiota –murmuró, pero hice oídos sordos._

_Sora subió los peldaños lentamente y con medio cuerpo fuera y medio cuerpo adentro buscó en el desván a su prima. Sin embargo, ella sin darse cuenta, me daba una perspectiva de su culo impresionante. A decir verdad, nunca me había fijado en su trasero. Pero ahora, que lo observaba más de cerca, tenía su punto de sexy aunque lo revistiera con esa ropa ancha que llevaba siempre._

_Me relamí los labios inconscientemente¡qué! Tenía la boca seca¡mierda! Esos era síntomas de un fu...¡ Bah! No pienses en eso ahora, me animé a mi mismo. Pero aun así mi boca seguí seca._

_- Ishida, parece que aquí no está._

_- Un aplauso –siseé sarcástico._

_- Agarra bien la escalera que voy a bajar._

_- Sí ... –bufé resignado._

_- Mierda._

_- ¿Qué te pasa ahora?_

_- Se me ha enganchado el hilo de la blusa al peldaño._

_- No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo._

_- Espérate un momento._

_Me apoyé en las escaleras, observando detenidamente cómo la pelirroja desenganchaba su blusa del peldaño. ¡Qué aburrimiento!_

_- Tic-tac...tic-tac...tic-tac..._

_- Ishida._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Ayúdame –dice con mirada dulce._

_Espérate un momento, esto no es un déjà vu. ¿No ha pasado esta conversación hace un momento?_

_- A¿qué?_

_- A desengancharme del peldaño...¿a qué iba a ser si no entonces? –me cuestiona con su tono a la defensiva._

_- Terminaré pensando que no puedes vivir sin mí –comenté sonriente, subiendo con lentitud por la escalera._

_No sé cómo me las apañé para que tener otra escena comprometida, digámoslo así, con Takenouchi. Después de tantas disputas y peleas para que yo pudiera desenroscarle el hilo, era una misión imposible._

_De veras, no sé cómo me las apañé para que ella quedara encima mía. Empezamos a menearnos por las escaleras para que nos resultara para los dos una postura cómoda, y acabamos yo sentado en el último peldaño con ella a mis rodillas sentada e intentando quitarle el nudo, o la cosa que estaba quitando, con su cuello al lado de mis labios._

_- Tardas mucho..._

_- Quieres que te deje aquí –amenacé enfadado._

_Después de largos minutos la cosa esa se desenganchó, ya era hora, y ya me pude quitármela de encima a Takenouchi. _

_- Mierda, huelo a fracasado –formulé sarcástico._

_- No tengo tiempo para tus disputas, busquemos a Emilie en el baño._

_- Si no hay más remedio ..._

**_(Fin POV de Yamato)_**

- Emilie, nos tuviste preocupados, no vuelvas hacer esto ¿vale? –dijo Sora sumamente agitada.

- Vale –respondió.

- Prepararé algo de comer, porque nadie se da cuenta qué hora es ya –formuló un hambriento Ishida.

**x.x Durante la comida x.x  
**

- ¡Delicioso, Ishida!

- ¿Qué esperabas¿Algo malo? –dijo egocéntricamente.

- Pensé ...

- ¿De dónde vienen los bebés? –preguntó Emilie ingenuamente.

- ¿Qué? -casi se atragantaron al escucharla.

(...) Continuará (...)

* * *

_Ahora os toca a vosotros/as, un review y haréis feliz a esta escritora. ¡Cuidaos! R&R_


End file.
